1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle washing device and more particularly pertains to easily cleaning all parts of a vehicle without extensive physical exertion with a vehicle washing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning objects such as cars are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,228 to Yeh discloses a brush with extendible and retractable bristle elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,307 to Prestele et al. discloses a washing brush with adjustable head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,449 to Korfgen et al. discloses a water-dispensing cleaning brush with deflecting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,444 to Zhadanov discloses a water driven brush for cars and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,488 to Grant discloses a car wash brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,841 to Hengesbach discloses a multiple jet fluid sprinkling, spraying and diffusing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,671 to Briar discloses a pressure jet spray apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,851 to Merfeld et. al. discloses a high pressure washer with detergent on-off nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,940 to Leaver discloses a spray washing device for motor vehicles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,391 to Thorner discloses a car-wash device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle washing device for easily cleaning all parts of a vehicle without extensive physical exertion.
In this respect, the vehicle washing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily cleaning all parts of a vehicle without extensive physical exertion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle washing device which can be used for easily cleaning all parts of a vehicle without extensive physical exertion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.